La Villa
Adolfo Villa, Better known as La Villa started out like many of his countrymen, poor and desperate but he had managed to claw his way out of poverty and enjoyed a secure, if lonely, lower middle class life thnaks to his teaching job at the State University. Adolfo had always sought to do right, he never took a bribe, never offered one, never threw a blow to someone that didn't deserve it, justice his creed, fairness his motto, for 40 years he had managed to uphold that life even living in one of the most corrupt countries in the Americas hadn't changed him, but there was nothing fair or just about what was coming. He's a quiet man that spends most of his time thinking. An engineer by trade and a thinker from birth Adolfo is not a rash fighter and takes his time to observe his prey and plan his kills. He is critical of both the Leader-Kin and The''' Unified Society''' 'but does not outright hate either. He has however pledged to absolutely eradicate the Illuminate even though he's only heard whispers of said organization. Adolfo is not remarkebly fast, but he is imaginative and intelligent and his background has let him use his powers in unexpected ways, like propelling himself along train tracks using special boots. A modest man of modest means Adolfo prefers to stay out of fights if possible but will never fail to come to the aid of someone in trouble who doesn't deserve it, even if it means putting his neck on the line. He is currently traveling North from Mexico City looking for a place to call his own. Biography Adolfo Villa was born in a poor homestead south of Saltillo, his parents left it early in his life in search of work and a better life in Mexico City. It was here that his upbringing first clashed with the world, the streets of Mexico City were harsh and unforgiving but more than anything else they were cruel. His parents worked hard every day, his mother washed clothes and his dad drove a cab to try and provide their son with everything he needed but the most important thing they instilled in him was a sense of justice and fairness. Even in his elementary school days Adolfo would often get in fights trying to protect his friends or weaker kids from bullies and made many friends in doing so, but he also mad many enemies. It wasn't long before Adolfo grew up and left the childish brawls behind in favor of bottles and knives. The bullies weren't bullies anymore, they were delinquents, and once again the world would challenge his ideals, everything he had been taught, with the death of two of his friends at the hands of common thieves. This event, and the subsequent release of the individuals for "insufficient evidence" (and sufficient money), would leave Adolfo bitter and angry. In his University years Adolfo spent little time marching with all his peers in socialist and communist movements against "the establishment" claiming they were just as corrupt and self serving, this earned him few friends and more critics of his solitary life style. He witnessed his city, his country descend more and more into madness with every year that passed. He was not alone, a few of his colleagues felt the same, and with time, these colleagues became friends and one maybe something more. Lucia was always kind, soft spoken, patient with long thin light brown hair, but above everything else, she was fair. For the first time Adolfo knew he was in love and the best part was she loved him back, the world however was not fair. A year before graduation Adolfo lost both his parents to a traffic accident, two people....Two people that had done nothing wrong, at least nothing that Adolfo could see wrong, were killed, taken from him by a 17 year old fool illegally driving a bus. Adolfo would beat him to within an inch of his life even with four police men trying to pull him off. The death of his parents would leave him devastated, even worse, the depression he fell into would cost him the love of his life and almost cost him his career as his grades took a steep dive and he had to take an extra semester of classes to graduate, but graduate he did. Graduating with a masters in civic engineering Adolfo found steady employment in the government, but he was never comfortable with corruption and he soon decided to take a job teaching in the State University, the salary would go down a bit and the work was more demanding, but he'd be free to do things his way. Over the next fifteen Years Adolfo would help many young students into promising careers and help them achieve their dreams, he would even become the head of his department and had even started dating again, but then the sky fell, once again, the world was not just. In the opening days of the epidemic Adolfo saw the horrors of the world, hospital wards filling with the dead, dying and desperate, men in rubber suits doing anything but helping, thugs looting, raping and of course killing. Thugs, thugs aren't just the cartel goons, they're not men from the hills and barbarians, thugs can wear uniforms, they can wear suits, they can wear tuxedos and drive BMW's... THUGS were everywhere and they were doing it all. It had been 2 weeks since the Virus first hit, Adolfo was 42 and walking down Reforma, the most well kept avenue in the City, he had just left his girlfriends apartment the day before and was trying to walk to his home (cars were no longer a viable form of transportation), his girlfriend, Lourdes, was dead, one more thing this country, this world would take from him for no reason. His mind was lost in thought, he was careless, he stumbled on four men in hazmat suits beating a fifth man with pipes and an (probably) empty battle rifle, the man on the ground was old, in his early 50's at best, his eyes were closed, his face red with blood, he was dead, his mask had been torn off, a slightly younger corpse lay bent over the hood of a no longer functioning car, her mask ripped off as well, her suit around her ankles, she was younger, a daughter or maybe a trophy wife, not more much more than 40, her long thin light brown hair was disheveled and bloody, he could see some brain, she had fought and she had lost. These four men, they'' had won. The virus hadn't struck Adolfo down, it never struck him down, everyone around him died and kept dying and kept losing and only the strong, the bloody strong and evil kept living and ruling and pushing and kicking and biting and raping and looting and ripping. Adolfo picked up a pipe off the ground, pointed it at the four men that had just turned to notice his approach, Adolfo yelled, Villa roared. Adolfo woke up that night right where he had been standing 10 hours before, the 4 men were everywhere, the older couple were fried and his arm ached, it burned. Adolfo tried to remember what had happened, he fought with his brain to etch out a picture, the lightning, electricity had engulfed the pipe...and then white, a blank slab hitting him straight in the face. Adolfo tried it again, this time with a small construction rod he found in the nearby rubble, he felt the burning in his arm, the anger in his mind, focusing it he began to see white and with a flash the rod flew out of his hand and buried itself in the streets asphalt. Adolfo was no longer defenseless against the world, the world didn't have to be unfair anymore, it didn't have to be unjust. Adolfo would start over, there had to be others like him, there had to be survivors out there, he would start a village and forsake any of the so called "governments" that might be left. It didn't matter what the politicians said, it didn't matter what the mobs said, it didn't matter if the media came back and called him a mad man, it didn't matter if the whole world, or what was left of it, said he was wrong, he would not move, not this time....He remembered where he was born, the small backwoods village south of Saltillo, a Village, that's what he would build, it would be his village, THE village....'''La Villa. Powers and Abilities Magnetic Projectile "The user can use the pressure of magnetic fields to propel metal as projectiles." Both a defensive and offensive power, the user can use magnetic forces to project scraps of metal at targets at immense speeds dealing massive amounts of kinetic energy, adversely the user can stop metalic projectiles from causing damage to him given he knows they're traveling towards him. Gun Manipulation "User can conjure and manipulate guns in anyway they want, some users can even give their guns supernatural effects." A purely offensive power, the user can creat guns out of any metallic material, even unrefined ore, and give the weapon supernatural effects like pyrokinesis. Category:Military Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Magnetic Projectile Category:Gun Manipulation